The invention relates to an airbag module for a vehicle occupant restraint system.
There is an increasing desire in the interior design of motor vehicles to make available a high degree of individualization by individual shape and colour designs.
Publication DE 101 64 210 A1 specifies an interior cladding in a vehicle which covers an exit area of an airbag. In one embodiment it is provided that the exit area is positioned in a decorative inset of the interior cladding. Publication DE 200 16 493 U1 manifests a cladding element for the interior lining of a passenger motor vehicle, which is made of an elongated, rigid supporting plate, which is concavely arched toward the passenger compartment and is furnished with a decorative cover. A tear seam, making available a passage opening for an airbag, here extends over the visible surface of the supporting plate and the decorative cover.
The passenger car model Fiat 500 (model year 2007/2008) by the automobile manufacturer Fiat SpA implements an airbag module with a visible surface, formed by two parts with different surfaces, wherein the one part is designed to be in the middle and, in the event of deployment, completely separates itself from the surrounding part of the frame by unlatching. In its unlatched state it is held on the module by a strap.